Lips
by Meg0613
Summary: I was given the Shandy prompt "Traces of Lipstick". So here is my take on it, sweet Shandy fluff.


The first time he noticed her lips was the night that he was stabbed. Her lips were the last thing that he remembered seeing before he blacked out. She was talking but he couldn't he hear her anymore but he could see her lips moving. He remembered thinking she might have the most perfectly formed lips he had ever seen.

At first he tried to convince himself that it was the blood loss and shock that made him think that why else would he notice the Wicked Witch's lips? He couldn't hold to that defense very long though because every time they were in a room together and she started talking (which was all the time) all he could do was think about her lips and watch them as they moved. Luckily, staring at someone's face as they are talking gives the illusion that you are listening. In the beginning he really didn't care about what she was saying anyways it was much better just to stare at her lips. He would watch them as she talked he noticed how late in the day after the traces of her lipstick were gone they still had a perfect color.

It was funny because even when he had been staring at her lips for over a year he never really thought about kissing her, at least not consciously. She was still too infuriating for him to really consider kissing her. Then on her first day in command of Major Crimes it all changed. He had just finished yelling at her and blaming her for all of the problems that they were having and it all changed. She said his name. When she called him Andy it was like everything else stopped. Something about his name coming over her lips did something to him. Suddenly all he could think about was how her lips would feel against his. He knew this was trouble and it was a thought he need to bury deep inside.

He managed to do a pretty good job of not thinking about that, most of the time. Sometimes it was next to impossible though. Anytime she called him Andy he would think about it. Those thoughts he could at least chalk up to being purely physical she was after all a very attractive woman. It was the other times he found himself wanting to kiss her that concerned him more. It was in those rare moments that she seemed a little vulnerable that he found himself wanting to take her in his arms and kiss her softly and tell her it would be all right. Where the hell were those thoughts coming from? The first time he decided it must be because he felt guilty because of what happened at the bus station when Rusty ran off. Surely it was just his feelings of guilty making him think that. Then it happened again and again, whenever he noticed he eyes and lips both turn down a little because a case, or Rusty, or her jackass of a husband were getting to her.

The next thing he knew he wasn't just thinking about kissing her when she was sad. When something good happened he had to fight the urge to kiss her. Like when she talked Daniel Dunn into signing away his parental rights he wanted to kiss her. Of course that was also an example of another time he wanted to kiss her, when she was in the process of taking someone down. When she switched into Darth Raydor mode he was almost completely helpless.

With all of his thoughts about her lips and what he would like to do with them he should have stayed far away from her, but avoiding temptation had never been Andy Flynn's strength. Taking her to his daughter's wedding was the turning point though. That night she was Sharon, not the wicked witch, or his boss, just Sharon, this incredibly beautiful, intelligent, kind, woman that he was able to call his friend. After that night he found himself thinking about her more than ever, only now he wasn't just thinking about her lips. He thought about how she was feeling, what she would do in a given situation when he wasn't sure what to do. He thought about her anytime he had a free night or an extra ticket to a Dodgers game. The truth was he was thinking about her and how he could spend more time with her all of the time.

As their relationship deepened so did his feeling for her, after her divorce was finalized he thought it might be their time. He almost kissed her at Christmas when he gave her that angel but he lost his nerve. Then Stroh escaped and everything changed for several months she kept him at a distance, then slowly over the summer she began to let him back in.

When the time finally came, that night sitting on the beach after dinner at Serve when she put her hand on his face and asked him if he was ever going to stop talking and kiss her he was certain his heart would stop. The feel of her lips was unlike anything he could have imagined soft yet powerful, just like the rest of her. Other than the birth of his children that moment was the best of his life, until right now.

"Andy" She whispered with a slight grin and a twinkle in her eye. He still paused a second longer wanting to take all of it in. There she stood before him in a floor length cream colored gown, her hair pulled up with soft curls framing her face. He had kissed her hundreds of times since that night on the beach but this would be the first time kissing her as her husband. He stared at her lips that were no longer a mystery to him but somehow even more perfect now than they had been that night in the ambulance. Those lips were now his to kiss for as long as they both lived.

The End

A/N For my very good friend D, who gave me the prompt and lost someone special today, I love you!


End file.
